


I'm Trapped in My Head (baby I don't want to leave)

by Kadensan



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fuck Landon Kirby, Hayley Marshall is Gorgeous, Hope Mikaelson is Klaus's Little Girl, Just Wanted to Remind Everyone How BAMF the Original Family Is, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mikaelson Family Makes An Entrance, Protective Josie Saltzman, Soft Hope Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadensan/pseuds/Kadensan
Summary: A powerful and mysterious supernatural attacks the Salvatore School For the Young and Gifted nearly killing Hope. Josie is afraid that she won't get a chance to tell Hope how she really feels.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluejay720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay720/gifts).



> General disclaimers that I don't own Legacies 2018 and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah.
> 
> Hayley Marshall is my favorite character across all 3 shows and she definitely deserved better.
> 
> Hope Mikaelson is the powerful version like in The Originals. Not this scared baby in Legacies.

** Chapter One: ** **Let It Out (Godsmack)**

The balmy late springtime breeze felt good on Hope Mikaelson’s bare arms as she cranked out one pushup after another, her mind singularly focused on the physical effort. Her arms shook with the effort of having cranked out 200 pushups as well as 100 burpees and sweat poured down her face in tiny rivers. The emotional maelstrom churning in her gut compelled her to keep pushing herself harder but even her supernatural strength and endurance had their limits.

“Ugh…”

With little grace, Hope fell flat on her face on the wooden deck of the lake’s dock and her muscles screamed in protest. The wood smooshed into her face, but Hope didn’t care as no one was around to witness her gauche behavior.

“That’s an interesting exercise, Hope. What’s it called?”

Or so she thought. Red-faced and with an uncanny burst of speed Hope rocketed to her feet. She turned around to see Josie Saltzman standing at the beginning of the dock, arms crossed low on her stomach and a teasing smirk on her face.

Ever hyper-aware since Malivore turned up the dial on the supernatural creature attacks lately (in monster power and how quickly the monsters came) Hope noticed Josie’s shorter than normal school skirt and tighter than normal school button down.

“Um? I mean I was just resting for a minute.”

“Looked pretty uncomfortable.”

Josie giggled but Hope noticed that the siphoner witch’s eyes kept trailing over her body. Hope’s sweaty, smelly, gross body. Self-consciously Hope pulled in on herself and pressed her arms down close to her sides. As if coming out of a stupor Josie shook her head, her cheeks flushed red, and she fidgeted with her hands.

“What can I help you with Josie? Is there another monster? Is another student hurt?”

“What? No! I mean, no. I was coming down to the docks to relax but I didn’t realize that it was already taken.”

“Oh. Um, well, I’m finished with my workout, so the dock is all yours.”

Hope waved her hand out over the dock and made the finger gun gesture with her hands. Immediately she blushed as she realized how silly she must look but Josie laughed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“You don’t have to leave Hope. You could stay and, um, we could talk?”

“Okay, if you want to.”

Both girls stood still for several long seconds as neither knew how to break the awkward silence that had settled between them. Josie moved first, walked past Hope, and sat down on the edge of the dock. Taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart, Hope followed suit but sat with enough space between them that her stink wouldn’t affect Josie.

“How long were you out here working out?”

"Since dinner. Was feeling kind of restless and I wanted to burn some energy.”

“Restless? We’ve had to deal with two monsters this week Hope. Not one, two. How can you be restless?”

Josie’s incredulous tone of disbelief felt awfully like a ‘poke’ and Hope wanted to respond with a snark of her own, but she bit her tongue. Josie’s trip to the ‘dark side’ and dealing with black magic had created Dark Josie. Dark Josie had taken root in Josie’s mind because Josie felt alone, trapped because of her destiny with The Merge, and because she felt powerless.

All this had cumulated with Josie’s normally jovial self experiencing emotions more intensely than she normally did and Hope didn’t want to trigger a response for Dark Josie to snap back to the front of Josie’s mind. She had only gotten her best friend back a little over a month ago and Hope liked her as she was. As in like like. Really liked.

“There’s a mud monster out there that would like to eat all of us supernaturals Josie. Said mud monster can send mythical fairy tale monsters from legend to attack us seemingly at will. While the Super Squad is getting better and your father is a good defender, I am the first line of defense for the school. It’s enough to keep me up at night.”

“Oh…oh Hope. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

In complete contrast to Josie’s incredulous remark, Hope chose to be honest. To put herself out there and be vulnerable. Hope had promised Josie that she would be there for her when Josie had woken up from her Dark Josie phase. Well, technically Hope had promised to be a better friend and Hope had to wake up as well. Those were memories and discussions that neither girl wanted to talk about, the feelings and emotions still incredibly real and raw.

“It’s fine Josie. Not a big deal. I can handle it.”

“You shouldn’t have to though!”

When Josie’s tone somehow came out shrill and pleading Hope instinctively knew that the other girl had reached her limit. In the past, this is where Hope would poke or make a comment and leave but Hope had promised Josie. They had locked pinkies and everything.

“I shouldn’t have to?”

Hope knew that Josie was going somewhere with her comment but couldn’t connect the dots. Josie turned to Hope, her big beautiful brown eyes shining with determination and an emotion Hope couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“No, you shouldn’t have to be not getting enough sleep and worrying about the next monster to come our way. You shouldn’t have to have the weight of the world on your shoulders Hope.”

“I’m a Mikaelson and the only tribrid in existence there Josie. I am the heir to the Mikaelson family and the only one that can defeat Malivore for good. I’ve resigned myself to such a life and fate a long time ago. Okay? No use crying about it.”

Before Hope could continue her dry and bitter speech Josie threw herself at Hope. Only due to her supernatural reflexes was Hope able to catch the other girl and Josie wasted no time in hugging Hope with rib-breaking pressure. The Mikaelson heir knew that Josie was a tactile person, always showing her affection through physical touch and ever since Hope helped Josie defeat Dark Josie, the two girls had grown physically closer.

Sitting together during mealtimes four or five times a week, study sessions in the library were quite regular (and Josie always sat next to Hope instead of across the table) and watching Netflix every weekend on Hope’s bed alone in her room. Hope would only admit it when Josie’s tickling sessions became too much but Hope looked forward to their weekends where they cuddled on her bed and usually Josie fell asleep.

Josie squeezed Hope a little tighter and took a deep breath.

“You told me when I first woke up from my mental battle with my dark self that you would be there for me as a friend and would have my back. And Hope, you’ve kept that promise. I see you lurking in the background when I’m walking in the hallways and don’t think I don’t know about you threatening some of the other students’ when their remarks dig a little too deep.”

Hope flushed and grinned at Josie’s dry remark.

“Josie…you’re working really hard to show the school that you’ve grown stronger and are back to being the Josie Saltzman that everyone adores. If I must knock some sense into a few of our classmates, then so be it.”

Hope shivered when Josie pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and squeezed Hope tighter with her arms around her waist. Hesitantly, Hope raised her arms and splayed her hands on Josie’s back. Josie sighed and her hands tightened into fists on Hope’s sides. The tribrid’s t-shirt sat a few feet away and Hope flushed as she just realized all she wore was her sports bra and leggings. Josie shook her head and hummed.

“I’m here for you too Hope. I have your back just like you have mine. How about you sleepover in my room tonight? I always sleep better with someone next to me and maybe it’ll be the same for you.”

The blush that spread across Hope’s face at Josie’s words could match a fire hydrant and Hope was glad Josie had tucked her face into Hope’s neck. A quick look down revealed that Jose’s cheeks were tinted pink and silence settled over them for a few moments. Hope cleared her throat but didn’t look down at Josie.

“Okay but let’s sleepover in my room. I don’t want to deal with Lizzie’s comments and stares at the end of the day.”

“Okay.”

Hope smiled at Josie’s easy acceptance and stood up. Josie whined and tried to hold her down, but the witch didn’t stand a chance against Hope’s supernatural strength.

“Hope where are you going? I was comfortable and you ruined the moment.”

Hope chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. She quickly put her arms back down when she remembered how gross she must be from her workout.

“I don’t know how you put up with me when I stink to high heaven. Let me shower first.”

“Fine, but since you so rudely interrupted the moment you get to be the little spoon tonight.”

Hope squawked and opened her mouth to retort to Josie’s demand, but she couldn’t when Josie looked like she did. The other girl challenged Hope with a mixture of a glare, puppy dog pout, and hands placed on her hips. Hope knew that Josie was trying to look intimidating but instead Hope found Josie to be endearing and adorable at this moment. The Mikaelson heir rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Okay fine. But I get to pick what we watch tonight!”

“Hey! You got to pick last weekend! And all you want to do is watch cooking shows lately!”

“Take it or leave it, Saltzman.”

Josie stormed past Hope and Hope flushed as she pretended not to hear what Josie grumbled.

_“You’re lucky your so damn cute Hope.”_

* * *

_One Month Later_

Hope Mikaelson threw her head back and laughed as Josie spun them around in a lopsided, exaggerated circle and she closed her eyes as the fall noontime sun washed over her. She felt free, happy at this moment she shared with her good friend and Hope went with Josie as the other girl pulled her back upright. Hope rested her head against Josie’s shoulder, eyes closed, and the smile couldn’t be wiped from her face. Josie still held one of her hands, but she slung her other arm low across Hope’s back to hold her close and Hope stepped closer to her.

“Mmm. I didn’t know that you could dance so well Josie.”

“I couldn’t deal with another day of sparring or training. I wanted to do something different and give my bruises on top of bruises a break.”

“Well, normally I’m against taking a training day off but today I’ll make an exception. This is…really nice actually.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Hope went with Josie as she swayed to the gentle rhythm of the jazz song playing from her phone. The steady beating of Josie’s heart lulled Hope to relax and she stepped just a tiny bit closer. For several long moments, neither teenager said a word and they existed in the peaceful bubble that they had created for themselves.

Suddenly, an icy cold feeling struck Hope and she stiffened. Josie stopped dancing and looked down at Hope.

“What’s wrong Hope?”

An alarm sounded in the room, the lights flashed, and Hope sprang away from Josie. She hurried to the room’s door, yanked it open, and sprinted down the hallway. Josie caught up with her and Hope ran past confused students standing in the hallways. Hope spotted Emma standing in the foyer and she ran over to the older woman. Emma saw her and grabbed her hands when Hope skidded to a stop in front of her.

“Hope! Do you sense anything? Did the wards give you any idea what’s going on?”

“No, not yet and I haven’t checked any of the observation points yet either. Where’s Alaric?”

“The headmaster is out with Caroline. She came back yesterday as you know and the two wanted to have an evening for themselves.”

Hope grimaced but she couldn’t fault the headmaster as he didn’t get that much private time and he needed a break. By now the students had mostly congregated around Hope and Emma and Hope saw Jeremy Gilbert striding towards them. Hope hadn’t realized that the wily vampire hunter had returned to the Salvatore school and she felt better knowing that there was another skilled fighter to help defend the school. Dorian Williams strode over as well and stood next to Jeremy.

“Hope! What’s going on?”

“Yeah, why are the alarms going off?”

The resident tribrid shook her head as Rafael and Lizzie hurried over, asked her questions at the same time and Hope resisted the urge to give a sarcastic comment. Now wasn’t the time and there was too much unknown. Hope took Lizzie’s hands in hers and gave the lighter haired siphoning witch her best reassuring grin.

“I don’t know Lizzie. Help me get everyone to the meeting room where your dad holds all of his assemblies.”

Thankfully, Lizzie didn’t argue and within seven minutes all the students were in the meeting room. Emma took her place behind the podium that Alaric usually stood behind. The dark-skinned witch looked flustered and her hands shook but Jeremy rested a hand on her shoulder and the resident guidance counselor took a deep breath to steel her nerves.

“Hello, all. The school’s defensive wards and spells have been activated and are alerting us that the school is under attack from outside forces. We don’t know who they are and what they want but the threat is real, and this is not a drill. Please listen to Mr. Gilbert as he directs the defense of our school and follow his instructions to the letter. Jeremy.”

Emma stepped back and Jeremy took her previous position. Hope knew that Jeremy didn’t really have a deep-seated fondness for the Salvatore Boarding school or its students, but he would protect them. Most of the time Jeremy was off on monster hunts and didn’t reside within the school very often or for that long.

“Okay, people you know the drill that the headmaster created. All younger students, those below seventeen, please go to the Stefan Memorial library and hunker down there with Emma. Rafael, half of your pack will protect the students within the safety of the library. Josie and Kaleb, as head of your respective factions you will also select a single senior student to help defend the library as well. Every other senior student will be grouped up into teams of four and we’ll set up a defensive perimeter. Move people.”

Jeremy clapped his hands, the sharp noise knocking the students out of their stupors, and a frantic urgency took over for the next few moments. Hope stood still and watched the leaders follow their instructions. Josie walked back over to her and pulled her into a hug once most of the students had left. Hope hugged her back, pressed her face into her neck took a deep breath.

“It’s going to be fine Hope. Emma is calling Alaric and Jeremy is calling Caroline. They’ll be back in a jiffy and we can defeat whoever is knocking on our door.”

“You know what fine stands for don’t you?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

“Freaked out…”

“Insecure…”

“Neurotic…”

“…and emotional. When did you watch the _Italian Job_?”

Hope stepped away from Josie and stood next to her but kept her hand in hers. Josie kept her grounded, having become one of her closest friends and confidants over the past few months, and Hope needed to keep a cool head.

“MG made us watch it on the last movie night remember?”

“Oh yeah. You ready?”

Hope expelled a deep breath and nodded. The two teenagers stepped into the loose war circle and everyone’s attention was on Jeremy. The vampire hunter looked at Hope and smirked.

“It’s time to see if all that private training you’ve had with Alaric is going to pay off Hope Mikaelson.”

“Watch it Jeremy or this Mikaelson is going to kick your sorry ass all over the dock the next time we spar. Did you speak to Alaric or Caroline?”

“Emma almost knocked herself out, but she used astral projection to contact them and all regular forms of communication seem to be cut off. That’s an interesting wrinkle to consider but-”

_“Attention all students and faculty of the Salvatore Boarding School. If all of you would please step out of your hiding places and into this beautiful foyer, we can have ourselves a little chat. Or more specifically if Hope Mikaelson would come on out. That way I don’t have to kill your friend Mr. Landen Kirby.”_

A charming male voice echoed in the air and Hope looked around. The others in the room must have heard the voice as well because they looked around also. Jeremy and Dorian pulled their crossbows off their backs and Jeremy looked at Hope with raised eyebrows. Hope scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t give me that look, Jeremy. I’m a Mikaelson and the only tribrid in existence. There are a lot of people that want to ‘chat’ with me.”

“Walk on out and stay in plain sight. We’ll cover you and when the chatting fails, we’ll attack.”

Hope nodded, looked up at Josie, and squeezed her hand. She looked like she wanted to argue but Hope gave her a look and she acquiesced with a sigh. Hope smirked, squared her shoulders, and strolled out into the foyer with a devil-may-care attitude.

The heavy double front door had been magically forced open and deceptively cheerful sunlight streamed in. In the center of the foyer stood a distinguished-looking older gentleman with silver-gray hair and he wore an impeccable navy suit with a crisp white button-down underneath.

A gorgeous woman about the same age, with long dark hair and a bewitching smile, stood next to him and she had her hand trailed up his arm to his shoulder. The man turned in her direction and smiled a smile that could make a nun blush.

“Ah. You must be Hope Mikaelson. A pleasure to meet you my dear and we have traveled quite a way to see you in the flesh.”

“And such pretty flesh it is. She’s beautiful.”

The woman spoke and her eyes leisurely and deliberately trailed over every inch of Hope. The look made Hope’s skin crawl, but she kept her composure, crossed her arms underneath her breasts, and raised an eyebrow.

“I’d say hello and give you a flowery welcoming speech but you’re being quite rude breaking into private property. Especially since you smashed through the charms and wards meant to keep riff-raff out.”

Hope had expected to throw the man and woman off their game with her snotty attitude, but her words seemed to have the opposite effect as they smiled at her with glee. The man chuckled and wrapped an arm around the woman’s waist.

“Oh, I remember watching my daughter go through her teenage years and all that attitude that came with it. You remind me of her you know.”

“Oh gee, thanks.”

The fact that the man and the woman stood in the school foyer, without a care in the world worried Hope and she stiffened when the man summoned men and women forth from the front door with a crook of his finger. Hope’s werewolf senses went off as she could tell that these men and women were supernatural and if she had to guess they were split between vampires and werewolves. The man chuckled and looked impressed when Hope didn’t so much as move a muscle.

“So, the rumors about you being a teenage badass are true after all. Aife, darling, you truly have outdone yourself this time when you found this girl.”

“All for you my love and I never disappoint.”

Hope’s attention split as she tried to remain focused on the man and the woman, Aife, but her gaze also locked on a struggling Landen. A large brute of a man held Landen in an iron grip and Landen grinned.

“Hey, Hope. Funny story actually how this happened…”

“Be quiet sweetie as your attractiveness diminishes the more you open your mouth.”

Aife cut Landen’s rambling short and stepped closer to Hope. Her eyes spoke of mischief along with seductiveness and her form-fitting black dress shimmied with her every movement.

“Oh, how delightful! Darling, the young woman here is resisting my allure.”

"Isn’t that something? I would hazard a guess that the students here all possess similar defenses against your techniques then.”

“What do you want?”

Hope spoke roughly, cutting off the older couple and she kept her glare frosty. The man stepped forward to join Aife and he looked down at Hope with anticipation.

“You haven’t figured it out yet my dear? What I want is you. I want you to join my wife and I as we look to expand our knowledge of the fae, the supernatural as you call it, and everything that lies beyond.”

“And why should I do that? You don’t look all that remarkable to me. Pretty normal actually.”

Hope’s acidic tone gave the man pause but his eyes glittered dangerously, and he tilted his head to the side. Suddenly, his eyes turned pitch black, the lines and angles of his face sharpened, and his power rolled off him in visible waves.

“I assure you dear girl that I am most certainly _not_ normal. I am Hades and you will be _mine_.”

“Sorry but I don’t share your daughter’s apparent daddy issues and I am my own person. Hard pass and no to all that you are offering.”

Hades chuckled at Hope’s seemingly indifferent attitude and held up a small black box. A red light blinked, and Hade’s shook it.

“No one is coming to rescue you Ms. Mikaelson. I cut off cell phone signal with this jammer and you are the only notable student with any power here in this school today.”

“You think you did your homework huh? Well sorry to disappoint but we contacted outside help and they are on their way.”

“You’re bluffing.”

Hope shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips at Hade's dangerous whisper.

“You may think I am, but I know that I’m not. Witches here have this super cool power called astral projection. Ever hear of it?”

As she asked her question Hope tilted her head to the side and smiled saccharinely. Hades growled, his eyes flashed, and he snapped his fingers. The brute of a man holding a still struggling Landen pulled out a knife and slowly slit Landen’s throat. Landen’s eyes widened and he gurgled out blood. The man let go of Landen and the boy fell to the ground grabbing his throat. Hope snarled and looked up at Hades. Hades smirked back at her and clapped his hands.

“Finally! I can start to see a taste of this darkness the Mikaelson’s were so infamous for.”

“That was your last mistake Hades. Now!”

Hope clapped her hands in front of her and both Hades and Aife flew backward from the force of Hope’s magic attack. Cross bolts flew next to Hope and a couple of the men and women Hades brought along growled in pain. Rafael and a couple of the other werewolves charged forward and attacked the nearest enemy supernatural. The large decorative chandelier dropped down between Hades and Hope and the Salvatore twins flanked Hope on either side.

“Hope catch!”

Jeremy hurried past Hope and tossed her two silver daggers. Hope recognized them as her father, Klaus’s and she knew these were the daggers he used to torture his friends and enemies alike. Hope shook her head to dispel those thoughts and gripped the daggers tightly. Hades stood back up, straightened his suit, and helped Aife back onto her feet as well.

“Keep the girl alive but kill the rest. They are of little consequence.”

* * *

Hope screamed as one of the enemy werewolves slashed her in the back and she retaliated by jumping in the air and snapping its neck. The battle had been going on for close to thirty minutes now and it wasn’t looking good. Dorian had almost been killed at the start of the battle, but Hope had killed the vampire by shoving a cross-bolt into the woman’s heart and Dorian had only been knocked unconscious instead. Jeremy still fought but was being toyed with by Hades and he also fought off the stray vampire or werewolf that assisted Hades.

The Super Squad had formed up almost immediately and were the focal point of the defense. Kaleb, Jed, and Rafael ripped and bit into any enemy vampire or werewolf that got within arm’s reach and Josie and Lizzie either drained the enemies' magic or pulled enemies into the deadly reach of Rafael, Jed, and Kaleb. MG and the other senior students took a more supportive role and either defended the backs of the Super Squad or took cheap shots at Aife and Hade's.

The brunt of the injuries had fallen on Hope and she lagged hugely. A vampire had pulled a wicked-looking knife on an unaware MG and Hope had taken the stab in her left arm for him. MG tore into the vampire in retaliation and nodded at Hope.

In the next few frantic moments, Hope scrambled across the foyer and leaped in front of Lizzie with her arms outstretched. The werewolf’s claws tore into Hope’s back and Hope cried out. Lizzie drained the werewolf of its lifeforce and gave it to Hope for a boost of energy.

The last two severe injuries came when she defended Rafael from a vampire bite (Rafael absolutely ripped the vampire to pieces for that) and the last injury came when Hope jumped between Aife and Kaleb. Aife threw Hope into the wall and Hope slid to the ground with a pained groan.

“Enough of this little girl. Submit to Hades and your friends will be spared.”

“My name is Hope Mikaelson and I do not submit to anyone. Leave now and I will give you the gift of your life.”

Aife laughed darkly and Hades stopped a charging Kaleb by grabbing the vampire’s throat. Kaleb was lifted bodily off the ground, scrabbled for a hold on Hades but Hades smirked and throws Kaleb clear across the foyer.

Josie reacted and slowed Kaleb down with a hastily shouted magic spell. Hades sighed dramatically, tilted his head to the side in a disappointed manner, and snapped his fingers. Hope was lifted off her feet and her toes dragged on the floor as she slid closer to Hades. The man glared at her, his once perfect hair disheveled, and he scowled.

“You are more aggravation than you are worth.”

“Your daughter probably tells you the same thing. Nighty night though.”

Hope reached behind her back, pulled out one of the daggers, and slammed it deep into Hade's chest. The man gasped, looked down, and then tried to speak but the dagger had already started to take effect. Hope fell to her knees, cleared her throat, and shakily stood back onto her feet. She flicked her wrist and drove the dagger further into Hade's chest until just the littlest part of the dagger’s hilt stuck out. Hades fell to his knees and looked up at Hope with pained confusion in his eyes. Hope smirked and snapped Hade's neck for good measure.

“You little bitch!”

Aife’s screech was on par with one of Lizzie’s meltdowns and before she knew it, Hope was staggered back into the wall while a sharp pain blossomed in her chest. She looked down and saw one of the swords that decorate the Salvatore school’s walls sticking out of her chest. Aife appeared in front of her and the older woman yanked Hope forward by her neck.

“How dare you touch my husband!”

A second sword was thrust into Hope’s side and the tribrid screamed in agony. When Aife let go of her neck, Hope slid to the floor and fell onto her side. A powerful roar shook the foyer and through hazy eyes Hope watched Rafael go berserk.

Josie’s eyes flickered black, her hands glowed a burning red, and the air crackled around her with the force of her magic. The enemy supernaturals around her dropped like marionettes with their strings cut as Josie hissed out indecipherable spells.

Time seemed to crawl in Hope’s eyes and mind, but she knew that the fight wasn’t finished. Aife was still on a tear and Hope needed to protect everyone.

_Get up and fight my littlest wolf._

With inhuman strength and an in dominatable will Hope struggled to her feet and she felt the blood pouring from her wounds where Aife had stabbed her with the two swords.

Aife now wielded them manically as she fought off a reinvigorated defense from the students, but it wasn’t enough, and Josie was caught in Aife’s crosshairs. Hope held out her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Thick, heavy metal chains flew up from the lower floor where the werewolf transition cells were, and Hope clapped her hands. The chains flew over to Aife and clicked into place around her wrists. The swords dropped from Aife’s hands as she no longer had the strength or power to wield them and Hope struggled to move to stand in front of an infuriated and shocked Aife.

“You and that moron Hades failed. Next time do some more homework before you try and take over a supernatural school.”

“I’ll kill you!”

A desperate madness colored Aife’s tone and Hope shook her head. A worried Josie appeared by her side and Hope smiled up at her. The tribrid wrapped an arm around the brunette siphoner’s middle to steady herself and Hope’s attention returned to Aife as the women thrashed about.

“Don’t bother bitch. Those chains were commissioned by my Auntie Bex and she is an Original vampire. Old school magic from over a thousand years ago and both your powers and strength have been sapped. But just to be sure…”

Hope pulled out the second of her father’s daggers and stabbed Aife with it. Aife fell over backward onto the floor and her skin turned ashen.

“Check and mate.”

Jeremy Gilbert limped over, looked at Hope, and shook his head. He didn’t say anything, knelt, and picked up Aife’s limp form. He carried her away with some assistance from Dorian.

Now that battle was finished Hope’s last reserves of energy seeped out of her and coupled with her injuries she collapsed into Josie. Josie fell to the ground with her and held her close.

“Have I ever told you how pretty your smile is Jos? Like seriously…”

Those were Hope’s last words before she passed out and blessed unconsciousness took her.


	2. Valley of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope retreats inside of her mind to recover and meets two very important and special people in her life. The remaining Mikaelson's descend upon the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers that I don't own Legacies because if I did Landon wouldn't be returning again, Alaric would be an actual adult, and the Necromancer would be removed permanently.

** Chapter Two: Valley of Pain by Bonnie Raitt **

The Salvatore Boarding School stood proud, elitist, and normal. Looks could be deceiving however because inside the sprawling complex was a building and supernatural beings that felt like the survivors of a warzone. The battleground that had been the foyer was magically repaired and back to normal but those students that had fought there could still see the bloodstains, the dents in the walls, and remembered that the heavy front door had been blown off. The same front door opened, and a cacophony of voices spilled into the stately building.

“I don’t care, Caroline! The fact that Hope was even fighting to such a degree in the first place is completely unacceptable!”

“And if you try and give us that crap that she is a Mikaelson and Niklaus’ daughter I will gouge your eyes out.”

All noise and activity stopped in the foyer and the surrounding areas as Rebekah Mikaelson, the legendary Original Vampire strode into the foyer in all her regal fury and her high heels clacked harshly on the tile floor. Caroline Forbes-Salvatore hurried in after Rebekah and Freya Mikaelson, Keelin, Davina Claire, Kol Mikaelson, and Marcel Gerard all walked in after. The fact that so many legendary and famous (or infamous depending on one’s point of view) supernaturals all stood in the Salvatore Boarding school foyer stunned the students and all eyes were on the seven older supernaturals.

“Who here can tell me where Hope Mikaelson is?”

Rebekah stepped forward, her eyes roving over the gathered student body and many of the students recoiled at her dangerous, frosty tone. The beautiful blonde vampire’s eyes glittered with dangerous intent and her glare didn’t soften one bit. Caroline stepped around Rebekah and stood between her and the students.

“I told you that Hope is recovering in her room, Rebekah. There is no need to interrogate or threaten the students.”

“It is these children that defended this watered down and namby-pamby attitude of a school and it is these students that watched as my niece was almost skewered to death by a threat that no one even knew existed.”

Alaric hurried down the stairs and stood next to Caroline. His face was drawn tight with worry, almost an ashen hue and his eyes were bloodshot from apparent lack of sleep. Still, the human headmaster raised his hands in a placating gesture, and he attempted a smile.

“Rebekah, as a father I can understand your anxiety and where your anger is coming from. All I ask is that we take this conversation somewhere private and don’t frighten the students.”

Alaric barely got out his last words before Rebekah blurred forward, slammed him back into the wall, and pinned him there with her hand around his throat. Caroline went to intervene, but Freya flicked her wrist, and Caroline was frozen in place. Rebekah leaned in close and she extended her fangs slowly.

“You better pray that my niece makes it through the night Alaric Saltzman and that she fully recovers. If she doesn’t and one hair of hers is out of place, I will rain death and destruction down upon you in the likes of my brother Niklaus’ memory.”

Rebekah tossed Alaric to the side and crossed her arms. Alaric coughed, rubbed his throat, and looked pointedly at Caroline. Freya stepped in close to both Alaric and Caroline. Stray wisps of her magic curled around her and everyone could feel her aura.

“No one here is going to stop Rebekah if Hope doesn’t recover to the state of being that we entrusted her to you in. Now, take us to Hope.”

Freya canceled her spell and a path opened as the older supernaturals walked upstairs to Hope’s room.

* * *

“How come she is not healing?”

“She has suffered from too much blood loss and has burnt out her magical core.”

Hope Mikaelson lay in her bed, eyes closed, skin as pale as her sheets, and left in a battered, chilly state. Freya turned down Hope’s comforters and sheets and beckoned Davina forward. The witches performed diagnostic spells and Freya’s lips pursed with worry.

“Hope needs some blood and magic to jumpstart her healing abilities. Alaric, your daughters have the ability to siphon magic yes?”

“Yes, they do.”

“Good. Bring them here and have them siphon magic from me. Rebekah, when Hope wakes up, she is going to be in a tremendous amount of pain, and I need you to get Hope to drink some of your blood. Once she has some additional blood and magic, I think the worst of this will be over.”

Alaric and Caroline rushed to get their daughters and Freya smoothed some of Hope’s hair away from her face. Rebekah traced the bruises on Hope’s face and gasped as she got a good look at the bloody bandages on Hope’s chest and side.

“That bitch stabbed her! Twice!”

“And they will get what’s coming to them love, but right now we need to focus on Hope. Okay?”

Marcel stepped forward and cradled Rebekah in his arms. Rebekah sniffled and clung tightly to her lover. Freya turned to Marcel and Kol.

“When she wakes up, she is going to be disoriented and she is going to lash out. I want to restrain her so she doesn’t make her injuries worse, but I think that will make her struggle even harder. I need you two to hold her hands as Rebekah gets her to drink her blood. I must warn you that this will not be pleasant, and Hope is probably going to be delirious.”

“We will help any way we can Freya. You know that.”

Freya stopped fussing with Hope’s blankets and allowed Keelin to pull her into her arms. The door opened and Caroline held up her hands when everyone responded aggressively. Alaric hurried his daughters, Josie and Lizzie through the door and shut it behind him. Both young witches rushed to Hope’s side, tears in their eyes, and were stopped by Marcel and Kol who blocked their access.

“You must be Josie and Lizzie Saltzman.”

“Uh, yes ma’am. I’m Josie and that’s Lizzie.”

Freya watched the darker-haired witch point to herself first and then the taller blonde witch. The blonde witch, Lizzie, waved and swallowed nervously. Freya stepped to Hope’s side, rested one hand on her chest, and held out her other hand.

“The two of you are going to help us get Hope back to her usual self. I understand that the two of you are siphoning witches?”

“Yes ma’am. We’re from the Gemini clan.”

Freya almost smiled at how cute and polite Josie was being and wondered if Hope this girl was the Josie that Hope kept talking about. She quickly dispelled that thought and waggled the fingers of her free hand she extended to the twins.

“Well come on then. I want the two of you to siphon some of my magic into Hope and help her start healing.”

Both twins nodded, held hands, and reached out for Freya’s hand.

“I must warn you two however that my magic will not be like the magic you take from around here and you must be prepared for the surge.”

Josie and Lizzie took Freya’s hand and held their other hands out palm facing Hope. Nothing happened for a minute but then Freya, Josie, and Lizzie’s hands glowed a muted red, and wisps of red magic seeped into Hope. Hope seized, her back arching and her chest pointed high to the ceiling. Her eyes flew open and flashed back and forth between her normal blue and the tell-tale yellow of a werewolf. Freya pulled her hand out of the Salvatore twins after a few moments and nodded to them.

“Thank you, girls. Now Rebekah.”

Rebekah stepped forward, bit deeply into her wrist, and held her wrist over Hope’s mouth. As soon as the first drops of blood touched Hope’s lips she thrashed about and shook her head. Marcel and Kol stepped forward and both took one of Hope’s hands in both of theirs. Freya bent over and smoothed a sweaty lock of hair out of Hope’s face.

“Hope, darling, my sweet niece. Please stop resisting. You need the blood to jumpstart your healing ability. Please. For me. For Auntie Bex. For your mother and father because as much as they want to see you, I’m confident they don’t want to before your time.”

“No! No, no, no. Please don’t. No blood.”

Caroline, Alaric, and the twins looked confused at Hope’s strong refusal for her aunt’s blood but when they looked up to Hope’s family no one gave them answers. Rebekah’s face changed to one of regret and she bent over on the other side of Hope.

“I’m so sorry Hope.”

As soon as she uttered her apology Rebekah pressed her still bleeding wrist directly into Hope’s mouth and Freya held her head in place. Hope struggled for another moment but then her vampiric nature took over, her fangs dropped, and she drank deeply of Rebekah’s blood. Rebekah cooed and whispered words of encouragement to Hope. Rebekah pulled away and Hope slumped back onto her bed. Freya stepped back and Alaric cleared his throat.

“Now what?”

“Now you simpleton we let Hope do her thing.”

Alaric looked put out at Rebekah’s sharp retort, but Hope sat up with a sharp gasp and her eyes shone that fierce werewolf yellow. Her vampire fangs shone with a mixture of venom and blood and magic swirled all around her. Alaric and Caroline each shielded one of their daughters and Freya readied a protection spell. Hope’s supernatural attributes and characteristics receded just as quickly as they flared, and she slumped forward. Rebekah and Freya both caught her and steadied her in a sitting position.

“Hope?”

Hope didn’t respond and both women eased Hope back down onto her bed. Rebekah felt for a pulse and Freya cast another diagnostic spell. When neither woman said anything Kol coughed and raised his eyebrows at the women.

“Well? How is she?”

“Hope is alive but in critical condition. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up.”

“Oh, bollocks not one of these situations. Klaus put us through this way too many times and-”

“That’s enough Kol.”

Kol must have remembered that there were other people in the room, and they were not family. He shut his mouth with an audible click and pulled Davina closer to him. Rebekah faced Alaric and the human headmaster straightened his shoulders.

“I take it that there are other matters that you would like to discuss.”

“There are plenty of ‘matters’ I would like to discuss _headmaster_.”

“As headmaster, you must have an office correct. Why don’t we talk there?”

Marcel stepped between a furious Rebekah and an agitated Alaric. He wore a charming smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes and his expression brooked no forgiveness. Caroline whisked her daughters out of the room and Alaric sighed. He walked out of Hope’s room and everyone but Kol and Davina followed suit. The Mikaelson family would guard Hope twenty-four seven for the foreseeable future and Alaric knew better than to argue.

* * *

“So, what you’re saying is that as soon as Hope is well enough to travel that you are pulling her out of the school? A place she considers home?”

“That is exactly what I am saying Alaric and as her guardians, we have every right to do so. I seriously doubt that Niklaus would let her stay if he were still alive and he entrusted Hope’s life to his family.”

Alaric sat behind his desk, elbows propped up on the table and one hand covering the other in a clenched fist. Caroline stood behind him, hand resting on his chair and it looked like she was struggling to keep a hold of her own emotions. Jeremy Gilbert and Dorian Williams stood on Alaric’s other side and scowled at the Mikaelson’s. Rebekah sat elegantly in one of the many chairs formed in a half-circle in front of Alaric’s desk, but Alaric most certainly didn’t hold all the power in this situation. Half an hour had passed since they had convened in Alaric’s office and most of the cards had been laid out on the table.

“Well, _he_ isn’t alive, is he?”

“Careful Alaric…”

Alaric’s acidic question and subtle attack on Niklaus raised the hackles of every Mikaelson in the room and he shook his head disgustedly. Old hatreds ran deep, and prejudices were hard to get rid of even with a new generation to stand between them. Everyone in the room knew that there wasn’t much Alaric or Caroline could do to stop the Mikaelson clan from taking Hope away from the Salvatore Boarding School, but relationships would be damaged or outright destroyed.

“Fine! Take Hope out of this school and train her yourselves. If there is one thing that I have learned in watching over Hope all these years, it’s that she will do what she wants and that she holds grudges just like her father.”

Rebekah’s glass shattered in her grip and the other Mikaelson’s stepped forward. Dorian and Jeremy stepped forward as well, but Caroline clapped her hands.

“That is enough. Everyone in this room has disagreements with the others here but the children upstairs and in this school do not. Niklaus died to give us this opportunity to teach and raise the children with the notions that prejudices and hatreds like we have can be forgiven. Remember Niklaus’s sacrifice.”

Caroline’s words served as a soothing balm for the festering tempers and harsh words being flung about the room. Everyone visibly relaxed and Caroline got another glass of bourbon for Rebekah. The blonde vampire resumed her position behind Alaric’s chair and took a deep breath.

“Alaric, Jeremy, Dorian, Emma, and I have all failed as guardians to Hope and the students at this school. For that, I offer a sincere and heartfelt apology. Truly.”

Caroline held up a hand when the three men went to speak, and they restrained themselves with effort. Rebekah and Freya nodded their head in acknowledgment and Caroline opened one of the books on Alaric’s desk.

“We have been dealing with supernatural creatures and other creatures only mentioned in folklore and fairytales for the entire fall semester so far.”

Alaric reached to close the book, but Caroline slapped his hand away. She opened another more personal book on top of Alaric’s desk and squeezed Alaric’s shoulder in warning.

“On a more personal note, both of our daughters are suffering from a Gemini coven curse called the Merge.”

The air in the room thickened and the tension rose. With great poise and effort, Caroline remained calm and she held her arms out towards the Mikaelson’s.

“I am telling you these things because our personal problems and this school’s problems have become closely entwined and Hope is just one incredibly special case in the hundred other students, we have been charged with taking care of. You have your concerns and we have ours. Can we all act like the heroes and legends the students think we are and help each other out?”

* * *

_Sunlight woke Hope up from the most peaceful night’s sleep she had in years and she sighed gratefully even as she burrowed further under her covers. A remarkably familiar laugh made Hope stiffen and she rolled over with wide eyes. Sitting in a white wooden rocking chair was her mother, Hayley Marshall, and Hope scrambled to sit upright against the bed board._

_"After not seeing me for two years am I that hideous to look at?”_

_Heart in her throat and keeping a firm hold on her hopes and dreams, Hope crawled out of the large bed and crept over to this vision of her mother. Hayley held up her hand and despite her best-efforts Hope grabbed it in her hands. The warmth and gentleness only her mother could have provided seeped into Hope and she fell into her mother’s lap with a choked cry. Hayley wrapped Hope up in her arms and squeezed back just as tightly._

_“Oh, my sweet girl…my little miracle baby…I have missed you so much.”_

_“Me too momma. Me too.”_

_Hope didn’t bother speaking, too content and ecstatic to be with her mother again and she snuggled herself as close as she could to her mother. Hayley laughed, squeezed Hope tightly, and kissed her temple. Mother and daughter rocked back and forth in the rocking chair and Hayley hummed a tune from Hope’s childhood._

“It’s been eight hours since Hope spoke or even moved. There has to be something that we can do.”

“You know that there isn’t Rebekah. Entering Hope’s mindscape right now would be too risky, and this is a battle that she has to fight on her own.”

_Freya and Rebekah arguing pierced the dreamy atmosphere of the room and Hope stiffened in her mother’s lap. Hayley hugged Hope to her again and stroked her hair._

_“They all miss you my sweet girl but that is not something that you have to concern yourself with right now. Your body is too weak as it is to wake up and you need to regather your strength.”_

_“I’m tired momma. So tired. Tired of fighting, tired of dealing with mythical monsters I read about as a child, and tired of pretending like I still don’t miss you. And dad. I’m so sorry…”_

_Hope broke down and cried into her mother’s shoulder. Hayley didn’t say anything and resumed her rocking and humming. Occasionally, when a particularly hard sob escaped Hope, Hayley kissed Hope’s forehead and whispered non-sensical comforting words in her ear. Hope greedily took all her mother’s comfort and Hayley smiled._

_“You are so strong, sweet girl. So strong and so brave. I’m sorry that you must fight, especially that you must clean up your father’s and my messes, but you are the best of both of us. You have your father’s strength, his drive, and his will. These are not the bad qualities that so many in our world fear and I know that in time you will show the world this as well.”_

_“And you have your mother’s heartfelt compassion, her generosity, and her unbreakable spirit my littlest wolf.”_

_The sound of her father’s voice stopped Hope’s tears and she lifted her head from her mother’s shoulder. Niklaus Mikaelson stood in front of Hope, his eyes clear and warm and no blackness tinged his skin. Hope looked at her mother and at her nod, Hope ran to her father. He opened his arms wide with a smile and a chuckle and Hope hugged him tightly. Klaus hugged his daughter back and Hope felt completely protected in his strong arms._

_“You, my daughter, are the best of your mother and me and we are so, so proud of you. We love you and you are still my heart.”_

_“I love you too dad.”_

_Extreme fatigue and sharp pains overtook Hope and if not for her father’s strong arms she would have fallen to the ground. Klaus scooped Hope up into his arms and carried her back over to the bed in the bedroom. Hayley slid Hope’s legs under the covers, slid into the bed, and pulled the covers over all three of them after Klaus slid in on Hope’s other side. The nostalgia of being cuddled up to both her parents was tempered somewhat by the painful spasms racking Hope at the moment but neither Klaus nor Hayley looked worried._

_“What’s happening to me? Am I dying?”_

_“No, my sweet girl. Your healing ability is kicking in and you suffered some pretty nasty injuries in your last fight.”_

_“Aye, you make your dad proud you do. Fighting off an attack on your school, protecting your friends like they are your family, and looking completely badass while doing it.”_

_“Klaus…. language.”_

_Hope laughed at the back and forth between her parents and then she coughed. Hayley stroked Hope’s hair and Klaus held her hand. Feeling safe and secure Hope fell asleep and let her body continue to heal._

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel walked back into the Salvatore Boarding school and had cold indifferent expressions on their faces. Rebekah inwardly smirked as most of the students skirted both legendary vampires in a wide birth and Rebekah scanned the area for something or someone to capture her attention.

Both she and Marcel had returned from a successful feeding (far away from Alaric and Caroline’s precious school) and it wasn’t their turn to watch over Hope. Hope had two of the Mikaelson clan always watching over her and protecting her and so far, dear little Hope had been unconscious and responsive for 36 hours.

Many visitors had been turned away and Rebekah took perverse pleasure in turning away Alaric. Given the fact that most of the Mikaelson clan were not warmly welcomed whenever they came for Hope (holidays, breaks, and the occasional long weekend) the infamous supernaturals had decided to not go anywhere alone.

“Excuse me? You are Rebekah Mikaelson, right?”

“Astute observation girl. You are?”

“I’m Josie Saltzman and I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk about Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Please let me know what you think either via comment, kudos, or @kadendominus on Twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I should be updating what are friends for (but we're so much more than friends) but I'm burnt out trying to make the final chapter good enough.


End file.
